<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than normal by areyouhappy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073292">More than normal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouhappy/pseuds/areyouhappy'>areyouhappy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches and Sunsets!!, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouhappy/pseuds/areyouhappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi didn’t realise when he had left the office, or when he’d taken the train towards Bokuto’s apartment. It was almost like muscle memory.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A big thank you to Manny and Ham who supported me, encouraged me and hyped me up all this time! I love you two so much &lt;3<br/>Also Manny, thank you for editing this fic so wonderfully for me &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>9:47 pm. Akaashi checked his phone for time as he returned to his desk from the vending machine. </p><p> </p><p>9:47 pm it said. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi had no idea if he was walking funny or if he sighed out too loud but somehow he managed to catch his co-workers’ side looks. Yep, he probably sighed out way too loud. </p><p> </p><p><em> But it is 9:47 pm </em>, Akaashi made a point mentally in his defense. Well whatever, at least he was done for the day.  </p><p> </p><p>It was a chilly summer night. The weird mixture of crickets squeaking and the noise of people roaming about the Tokyo streets inducing a feel of odd sense of familiarity in this big city.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn’t realise when he had left the office, or when he’d taken the train towards Bokuto’s apartment. It was almost like muscle memory.</p><p> </p><p>Well of course. This was normal for them. </p><p> </p><p>It was normal for them to hang out after long tiring days. It really didn't matter whose apartment. This was a norm for them.</p><p> </p><p>This had begun when Akaashi moved into his dorm once his college started. Compensation for old habits dying hard? Well they hung out after school almost everyday, even if it was because of extra volleyball practice. </p><p> </p><p>They’d had many days like that. This had become a norm for them.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi laid half plopped on the bed taking support of the nearby wall while Bokuto propped his legs up with the help of his bedside chair— half on bed, half in air— both scrolling down their phones.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi closed his eyes after— what it felt like hours— all the exhaustion from the entire day came down crumbling on his eyes, feeling too tired to even open them now.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto put down his phone on his chest and looked up from his position in Akaashi’s direction “Had a long day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi kept on scrolling.</p><p> </p><p>“Any plans tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi darted his eyes towards Bokuto for a split second and put down his phone on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“If not, we can do something refreshing tomorrow.” Bokuto added.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have any plans tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto smiled and picked his phone up to continue doing whatever he was doing. “What do you wanna do tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p><em> That’s a first, </em>Akaashi retorted mentally picking up his phone too. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe some exercise? I feel like I haven’t exercised in a long while.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about we play some volleyball? You can set for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bokuto-san it has been years, I wonder if I still even remember how to set a ball.” Akaashi chuckled genuinely while replying.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto slid his phone down to the bed and announced dramatically, “Akaashi, I am world’s number 1, I can hit <em> any </em> sucky tosses.” It was Bokuto’s turn to laugh when Akaashi gave him a severe judging look.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto let out more snickers, recovering from his laughter as he picked his phone up again.</p><p> </p><p>They fell into a comfortable silence and both of them continued to scroll down their respective phones.</p><p> </p><p>“I am serious, let’s play volleyball tomorrow. It’ll be a good exercise.” Bokuto suddenly broke the silence, looking up.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gave him a fake judgy look and then broke eye contact “Okay then. Treat me Ramen after that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stingy.” Bokuto snickered, mostly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi then unleashed his fake evil look which somehow made Bokuto break into laughter. Well, Akaashi was used to this. He gave in, broke down his facade and joined in onto the chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>After settling down, Akaashi raised a very important query “Bokuto-san, what will we do after lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, wanna go somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi picked up his phone, thinking so hard he may or may not have let out a humming sound “I haven’t been to the sea since this summer started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s go to the sea!!” Bokuto almost jumped up to sit straight, visibly exuding sparkles— if that was even possible. “I haven’t been to the beach in a long time either!!”  </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi also properly turned to look at Bokuto, and tried to match his current excitement level.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have even forgotten what the sea looks like!” Bokuto went on.</p><p> </p><p>It was now Akaashi’s turn to return the grin now sitting fully up straight, sighing and shaking his head in an elaborate manner “Again with the exaggerations…”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi got up from the bed to stretch “Sea then. Tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto— visibly energetic— plopped down on the bed again and announced that he’ll look for sea-facing cafes on the internet.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The next day, they met at the train station for the second time. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, they had played volleyball at the nearby gym which belonged to one of Bokuto's acquaintances, and then had ramen from their usual take-out place when they’d met for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>“You look horrible.” Akaashi said, deadpan. “Who wears a camo print T-shirt along with camo print pants?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Bokuto could even think of a comeback, Akaashi broke into smug laughter “Bokuto-san please maintain a distance of 6-feet with me at all times.”</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto looked at him with visible disapproval, shaking his head and pouting, making exaggerated hand gestures.</p><p> </p><p> “Okay then." Bokuto nodded to himself, taking a deep breath and looking into a distance.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dramatic. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he started with his A+ level acting "I bought a chocolate from the convenience store on my way here but since I can’t come closer to you, I guess I’ll have it all by myself.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck pride, chocolate more important, </em>supplied Akaashi’s brain at lightning speed as he drew his hands out of his pockets and stretched them out in a demanding manner.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto— really amazed at Akaashi’s idiocy— stifled his laughter and gave Akaashi half of the chocolate.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Upon reaching the beach, Bokuto threw his phone and shoes at a dry spot in the white sand and ran towards the seemingly endless sea, sunlight playing with the blue color. Akaashi tried to catch up with a jog, throwing his phone and shoes at the same spot to join him in the lukewarm ankle deep water. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of the low and chill waves and the noises of people from a distance provided an odd sense of tranquility. It was like the fragrance of the image in front of him and the actual scent of the sea matched perfectly. It was enough to make anyone calm down. </p><p> </p><p>It made Akaashi calm down. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s mind was just dealing with the fact that his feet were in wet sand when he felt a sudden splash of water.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course Bokuto-san wants to play. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course Bokuto-san looks so happy. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even though Bokuto was standing against the sun, and even though all Akaashi could see was Bokuto’s silhouette, he knew Bokuto was beaming bright with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Like the sun.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Akaashi could even realise, he found himself smiling and running instinctively after Bokuto for revenge.  </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi on a normal day would deliberate how they will go back home in wet clothes, about how they can fall sick because of approaching dusk and thus chilly winds, about how they probably should not cause troubles for other visitors at the beach— but not today.</p><p> </p><p>That day had been a good day. They got to play volleyball together after so long. Akaashi had let loose since now they didn’t have to practice for competitive plays. He even kept on pranking Bokuto while playing for his own amusement and to get reactions out of Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>He had worked up a good sweat too and after a “rigorous practice” and an empty stomach, 3 michelin stars level Ramen made him feel like the happiest person in the whole district.</p><p> </p><p>It was definitely because of food. Yes.</p><p> </p><p>That day had been a too precious day for Akaashi to ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I won't be a party pooper today. Not when Bokuto-san is smiling like that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi found himself smiling even more as he shot up his pace to catch up to Bokuto, which caused Bokuto to run even faster and away from Akaashi. </p><p> </p><p>They both declared a water fight, both of them effectively all wet.</p><p> </p><p>But Akaashi couldn’t care right now. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Not when I am feeling this happy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not when I can’t even bring myself to stop smiling. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was moments like these when Akaashi felt how he’s okay being just friends with Bokuto. He has lived this long with all these feelings, it was almost like a second nature to him. </p><p> </p><p>He was okay like this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> I am okay like this. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi decided there was no way in hell he would lose this water fight to Bokuto now. </p><p> </p><p>As Akaashi tried to speed up sneakily to launch his water attack from behind, Bokuto got alerted and raced towards the shore— at least, that was his plan. But in an attempt to not get caught, he tripped on his own leg and tumbled forward.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let out a reflexive “Bokuto-san!” along with a loud chuckle. The scene in front of him was too damn funny to not laugh at!</p><p> </p><p>He stifled his laughter at first to make sure Bokuto hadn’t hurt himself and after confirming so, he went into a fits of laughter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When was the last time Akaashi had laughed like this? <em> Oh right, three days ago when Bokuto-san realised he’d been watering a fake plastic succulent plant all this time. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The time before that? <em> Five days ago when Bokuto-san snorted really loud while laughing at a cute monkey video. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi really only was able to think of his moments with Bokuto as he saw him sitting in knee-level water, hands and legs crossed with a big pout on his face, waiting for Akaashi to stop laughing.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Akaashi decided that this much insult for Bokuto would be enough for the day. He calmed down but a wide smile was still evident on his face as the leftover insult.</p><p> </p><p>He drew closer to offer Bokuto a hand to help him get up. Bokuto pretended to stay mad but still took his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tried and failed to wipe the grin off of his face. As soon as Bokuto got up, Akaashi walked past him towards the dry sand, announcing, "We're very wet right now. I think we should get out of water and dry ourselves while the sun is still up."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let logic take over for the first time in hours. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto snickered, nodded and followed Akaashi's retreating figure to the land. </p><p> </p><p>As Akaashi crouched down to retrieve their phones and shoes from the spot which Bokuto had declared their checkpoint, he realised that it was exactly that time of the day when in a few minutes, the sea would engulf the sun, dusk would overpower the skies and the chilly winds would provide them with an odd warmth. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> What's a few minutes more? I have always liked sunsets anyway.  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His camera roll was proof enough.</p><p> </p><p>So he decided to just turn around and sit down. He secured his knees with his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto followed suit and settled down beside him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, he's not even a foot apart.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Well that was a given. It was normal for them after all. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi let his exhaustion take over and he let out a small sigh into the air.</p><p> </p><p>"You tired?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"You literally just sighed." Bokuto chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"No I didn't." </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto gave him a side glance, trying to maintain a straight face. He broke into cackles when Akaashi gave him the fake judgy glance back. </p><p> </p><p>To that, Akaashi felt the slight frown near his eyebrows ease up and he faced up to admire the setting sun. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was no poet by profession, but he always loved to see the sun set. There was something really bittersweet and special about it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It implies that the sun will come up again, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He let his head fall on his knees that were braced up with the help of his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Just a little tilt of his head and he'd be able to steal a look off of Bokuto's face. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wondered how Bokuto looked in the scattered sunlight. So he tilted his head slightly. Just slightly. Very subtly. He'd be damned if he got caught in this act of thievery. </p><p> </p><p>He took the leap and tilted his head a few degrees more and froze. </p><p> </p><p>In his defense, he hadn't expected Bokuto to be looking at him like that.  </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to sit up straight and pretend like <em> that </em> didn't just happen. </p><p> </p><p>Like they always had pretended. </p><p> </p><p>But then, in that very moment, Akaashi found it very difficult to look away. Not this time. Not when Bokuto's half dried hair played with his eye lashes and his eyes exuded something. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Something. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>What he thought would be a 0.5 second glance turned out to be a 7.5 seconds eye lock. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did Bokuto-san just lean in?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi reciprocated the action on instinct.</p><p> </p><p>What was he doing? How did it come to this? Akaashi had clearly decided that he will not do anything about his feelings, so what was he doing now?</p><p> </p><p>He found it impossible to look away.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto suddenly sat up straight, breaking their eye contact and looking away into the sunset, which forced Akaashi to gain his senses back too. Forced him to sit up straight and look into the sunset and pretend that <em> that </em> didn't just happen. </p><p> </p><p>Like always.</p><p> </p><p>The thing which kept Akaashi from thinking straight at that moment was his pounding heart that he was able to feel against his thighs as he drew his knees even closer to himself. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did just happen? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did just NOT happen? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Before Akaashi could think any further, Bokuto got up from the ground brushing away the sand from his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi made sure to get up too before Bokuto could offer him his hands, brushing away sand from himself too.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, let's get dinner. I'm hungry already."</p><p> </p><p>"Yakiniku?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. You'll pay."</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi!!" Bokuto whined "I paid this morning too!!"</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi gave in and grinned, failing in maintaining a straight face "It's my treat then."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They picked up some onigiris from a convenience store on their way home to Akaashi's apartment. Akaashi knew they'd get hungry soon so he bought them in advance. </p><p> </p><p>They really had a long day.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they entered Akaashi's apartment, Akaashi made his way straight to his bed and plopped down on it with force. It was something he did really often, the concept of free fall amused him. It felt freeing. </p><p> </p><p>As amazing as he was at putting up a facade, the thing from the evening was eating him up from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was that?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes, his eyelids taking over the exhaustion of the day when he felt Bokuto's hands in the form of a knock on his knees asking him in gesture to scooch over, the other hand unlocking his phone, so that he can plop down too. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi turned over, now on his stomach, as he rested his head sideways on the bed— one hand unlocking his own phone. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto broke the silence "I had yakiniku after so long. Even though I ate so much, I feel like I'll get hungry again soon..."</p><p> </p><p>"Same." Akaashi chuckled "That's why I bought some onigiris."</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi you know you're like a supreme power who knows everything?" Bokuto laughed, to which Akaashi nodded with a smug face. </p><p> </p><p>They settled in and lazed down as their conversation died out and the two of them continued to scroll down their respective phones.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi was scrolling down his phone mindlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Now that his brain had nothing to occupy itself with, he couldn't stop thinking about that evening. </p><p> </p><p>About that moment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What even was that?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi had always thought he was okay like this. </p><p> </p><p>He was okay with keeping his feelings to himself. </p><p> </p><p>He was okay with just being by Bokuto's side.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was okay.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He was not okay.</p><p> </p><p>He put his phone down, and propped himself up on his elbows.</p><p> </p><p>He had thought he was too tired to do anything, so where was this sudden energy coming from?</p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline rush?</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, why didn't you kiss me then?"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto put down his phone on his chest and looked at Akaashi. He sat up straight— phone slipping off of him— still looking at Akaashi.</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto's look made Akaashi's tensed up eyebrows relaxed, he hadn't even realised he'd been frowning. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi got up from the bed with a slight smile and walked out of the room muttering into the air. "Good night Bokuto-san".</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Akaashi usually liked to pass out on his couch. He actually liked his couch very much. It was a perfect mixture of sturdy and bouncy. </p><p> </p><p>It was Akaashi's bed for the night.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't feel like sleeping yet so he kept on using his phone. Endlessly scrolling down his Instagram feed. Liking a few animal videos here and there. </p><p> </p><p>He continued to scroll until he felt someone's presence behind his couch. </p><p> </p><p>Of course it'd be him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is it now? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, I am really sorry," Bokuto muttered as he made his way to the front to make himself visible.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi glanced over and sat up straight, giving Bokuto a genuinely confused look. He let out a small chuckle while sighing and dropped his phone on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, you really don't have to say sorry." Akaashi looked into Bokuto's eyes as he saw him settle down in front of him "In fact, I should be the one to apologize."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi had already spat out the worst possible thing that could've disrupted their balance a while ago. He thought he might as well get the whole thing off of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There's literally nothing more to lose now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi relaxed his shoulders and took in a deep breath "Bokuto-san, I really like you."</p><p> </p><p>He noticed Bokuto and his slightly open mouth as he exhaled and the fact that Bokuto couldn't bring himself to blink.</p><p> </p><p>"I have liked you for quite a while" Akaashi pushed through, probably on an adrenaline high "And I really hope we can move past this—"</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi listen to me."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto swiftly and softly grabbed Akaashi's arm in order to make sure he doesn't look anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>It was Akaashi's turn to get caught off guard, he found that he couldn't bring himself to break their eye contact. Akaashi's mind was usually never empty but for this split of a second, his mind went blank.</p><p> </p><p>"Akaashi, I really like you too." </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi couldn't take his eyes off of Bokuto. Not now. Not when his eyes were exuding that very something. Not when Akaashi was starting to understand what that something meant. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto took in another deep breath and looked straight into Akaashi's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I really really like you Akaashi."</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi didn't know when or how it happened but he realised that their hands had found each other and they had wrapped each other in a hug on instinct. His mind caught up with his body as he sighed into their embrace registering the fact that he'd been holding in a long breath. They both melted into the hug, the tension in their muscles releasing. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto pulled away shortly after that, hands reaching up and gliding through Akaashi’s hair. He tugged lightly until Akaashi leaned in forward, both of them falling into place for a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi froze for a second but reciprocated the kiss on instinct. Something clicked in him and he brought his hands up to touch Bokuto’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why have we been a mess all this time? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was still very difficult for Akaashi to catch up with what was happening. He hadn’t even realised that he hadn’t breathed in for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>When he tried to pull away for some air, he found Bokuto chasing after him. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi smiled into the kiss as he held Bokuto’s face with both of his hands. He tried to pull away for a second time, holding Bokuto’s face firmly and studying his cheek bones that were now effectively red. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi really found it difficult to stop smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Bokuto saw his smiling face upon opening his eyes and he broke into a smile instinctively too. </p><p> </p><p>Their smiles turned into giggles and mutual stealing of glances.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wasn't able to wipe the smile off of his face. Well now he did not need to. </p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san I really think it would be a good idea if I take my glasses off now." </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this was a result of my bribery for a twitter rarepair poll!<br/>These RP accounts give me so much serotonin istg.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>